


Ruined

by Conspiracytheoristandteenagegirl



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracytheoristandteenagegirl/pseuds/Conspiracytheoristandteenagegirl
Summary: The thing is, Kate thinks, it should be simple.It's not. Because with Seth it’s never going to be simple. He’s in love with a girl, who isn’t a girl anymore, who isn’t even human.*Sethkate Drabble
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Ruined

The thing is, Kate thinks, it should be simple.  
  
It's not. Because with Seth it’s never going to be simple. He’s in love with a girl, who isn’t a girl anymore, who isn’t even human.  
  
She's never been the girl people have said she is. She's sweet and innocent and god fearing, but she's not and she's been pretending since the begining. Girls like her don't french kiss Kyle in the back of the church, they don't lie to the insurance company to find out how her mother really died, they don't accept cigarettes from strange men and they definitly don't kiss Richie Gecko in a strip club so they can get back the keys to the RV. She's never been half as sweet and innocent as she pretended and shes not pretending anymore. And yet Seth still has that look in his eyes. Like if he kisses her he might ruin her.  
  
What she doesn’t know is he's more scared that he might kiss her and realise she's already ruined.


End file.
